Who's For Dinner?
by Edo-Ikari
Summary: Ritsuka can't take the agony any more, and goes to Soubi to tell him. LEMON SOUBIXRITSUKA


**Random shit I felt like writing out of the fun of it. Hah. I'm easily amused. XD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soubi sat at the cold, vacant desk of the art room, as Kio packed away the rest of his brushes and paints. The oil color pastels that dripped from his canvas, only made him think of the cerulean tears Ritsuka shed for him. Kio looked over at him and cocked and eyebrow.

"What's your problem hun?" Kio questioned setting a paint stained hand on Soubi's shoulder.

Soubi just shook his head, and Kio picked his paintings up and walked out, shaking his head. He just had to see Ritsuka again, he had to.

Ritsuka stood at the door to Soubi's apartment, but stopped his fist right before it hit the wood. He couldn't seem so low, so desperate, as to go knocking on his front door just to see him again. He had never felt so needy in all of his life. He'd wake up from a dream, sweating, and panting, not knowing that every time he fell asleep, his dreams were haunted by Soubi's face.

His heart beat increasingly quicker, as he reached for the door again. Once again, he tore his hand away from the pane, unwilling to knock for his boyfriend. He buried his face in his fists, as Soubi strolled up behind him.

"You know you can just call me if you want me to come over. You don't have to come and get me." Soubi laughed as he set a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. The kid gasped and shot around, only to crash his face into Soubi's chest, sobbing.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Soubi questioned with pleading eyes.

Ritsuka just shook his head and wiped away his tears, pulling away from his fighter's chest. "I need you Soubi. I have all of these dreams of you and me. Dreams that I can't get out of my head anymore."

Ritsuka's face was then stained with a blush, and Soubi laughed. He bent his head down, and pulled the cat-eared-clad face up to his, placing a gentle kiss on the child's lips. His tongue swiped over Ritsuka's lips once, and Ritsuka obeyed, greedily opening his mouth and sucking on the appendage like a sweet piece of candy.

Soubi moaned as two small hands snaked to the front of his shirt, toying with the buttons that kept his chest sheathed. Soubi smiled, and pulled away from Ritsuka's grasp, making the teen pout and cross his arms, trying to wipe away the crimson blush that stained his face.

"We can't do this outside." Soubi smiled, as he scooped Ritsuka up into his arms and hulled him into the apartment.

When they got into doorway, Ritsuka jumped on the chance to get Soubi's lips again. Standing on his tip toes, he ate Soubi's lips to pieces, knowing he'd probably leave bruises on them later.

"Deciding you want to be the dominate one eh?" Soubi laughed pulling away from Ritsuka's grasp again.

Ritsuka pouted, and Soubi's cock twitched, seeing his little Ritsuka like this, so desperate he would actually come to him in rags, wanting nothing more than to fuck and be fucked. Soubi groaned, unwilling to reach down and stroke his groin through the thick material of his pants.

Ritsuka smiled deviously, and got back to what he was doing before Soubi pulled him into the apartment. His small hands played with the buttons on his shirt again, and Soubi groaned, the burning in his trousers only flamed hotter. Ritsuka's smiled broadened further, as he undid all of the buttons on his fighter's shirt, and pulled it off, revealing two erect nipples.

Ritsuka knew how to please him. He licked across one of the fleshy treats, and then bit down gently, twisting it between his teeth. Soubi moaned softly, burring his fingers in Ritsuka's dark hair. He inwardly smiled when the older mans hips lightly thrust forward into his stomach. His own cock jumped, and he knew that was enough, he pushed away from Soubi and got that same sadistic smile back on his face.

Soubi moaned again, pushing Ritsuka onto the kitchen table. Oh, this was going to be a night to remember, he only wished he could know if Ritsuka's mother would accept him without his ears.

"Are you sure you want this love?" Soubi mumbled devouring Ritsuka's neck. He felt the boy nod, and he went to work, his arousal almost hurt with the pressure his pants were invoking. He stripped Ritsuka of his own shirt, and began working on the tight jeans he wore. Ritsuka gasped when his bottoms were stripped off and his boxers were the only thing that remained on his little ass.

Ritsuka followed pace with him, and pulled off Soubi's trousers. Both of them now stared at each other, both of their eyes glazed with lust. Soubi smiled, as he slipped off the plaid boxers his little Ritsuka wore. His cock burst from the elastic line of the undergarments, and Soubi laughed, knowing what was coming next. He leaned down and teasingly licked the tip of his erection. The tip of his tongue dipped into the crease on his head, and Ritsuka screamed in pleasure.

All at once, he took the member in his mouth and sucked softly, refraining a gag when Ritsuka thrust further into his throat. He felt Ritsuka shiver and grab the back of his neck. Soubi pulled away and smiled, licking away the pre cum that leaked out of the side of his mouth. Ritsuka shook and grabbed for Soubi's head.

"No, now, now, relax." Soubi laughed, stroking Ritsuka's arousal with his hand. Soubi softly moaned and looked around the kitchen from the table. When he found some cooking oil, he moved over to reach for it. Soubi pulled off his own boxer shorts, and poured some of the oil onto his hands. He let Ritsuka wrap his legs around his waist, as he pushed one straining finger into the puckered entrance.

Ritsuka moaned loudly, hips jerking up each time a finger was added, until three appendages were scissoring in and out of him. The oil made Soubi's fingers so slick, he almost couldn't handle it, and he was almost drooling with anticipation.

He pulled his oily fingers out of Ritsuka, and lined himself up with the unused ass that belonged to his sacrifice.

"Sou..Soubi-ah-will it hurt…" Ritsuka questioned, wrapping his arms around Soubi's shoulders to brace himself.

"Just a little hun," Soubi grunted as he pushed forward into Ritsuka.

Ritsuka cried out in pain, as the head of Soubi's cock pierced through the tight ring of muscles, and rested at the end of his head. He stopped, looking down at Ritsuka, to make sure he was ready to go further. Ritsuka nodded his head quickly, and Soubi pushed himself in until he was buried to the hilt inside of the wet heat.

He began at a slow pace, pulling in and out, in and out, until he heard Ritsuka moan below him.

"Harder!"

Soubi inwardly smiled as he moved harder and faster, trying to please his little Ritsuka to the best of his ability. He began to pick up pace, faster and faster, until he and Ritsuka were moving up and down at the same time, disturbingly making the table groan from the stress.

Then, without warning, Ritsuka made a strangled gasp, and spurted his seed across Soubi's stomach. And with a few more smothering pushes from Soubi, he came with a moan, and slumped back onto the table. He gently pulled out of Ritsuka, and cum drained out of his cheeks, and slipped onto the table.

Soubi gently leaned up and stroked Ritsuka's raven hair, only to find no ears in the path of his hands. He placed a loving kiss on his sacrifices panting lips, and then placed them close to his ear.

"I love you Ritsuka," he sighed.

Ritsuka smiled, and wrapped his arms around Soubi's chest. "You know my ass is gonna slide for a week."

Soubi laughed, and then realized there was someone at the door, his gaze shot over to the entry way, and there stood their audience.

"Guess I won't have to ask who's for dinner?" Kio laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah. Okay, just cause I was eating frozen whipped cream, doesn't mean I did that story just cause I was thinking about kinky ways to get it. Eheheheh…**

**Fine. This is the best story I've done in a few years. XD thanks for reading.**


End file.
